ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Student
Secret Student is the eleventh episode of Young Plumbers. Plot the recruits are standing in a line in the docking bay. Darkstar is standing across from them. Paper: We've made our decision. Water: Only I will be going to the Villain's Academy. Darkstar: Good, good. Please come with me. follows Darkstar into a non-Plumbers ship. After a few moments they take off. The camera cuts to the ship arriving at the Villain's Academy. Darkstar and Water get out and are greeted by Lucifer. Lucifer: Hello and welcome to the Villain's Academy. Darkstar: Only 1 decided to come. Lucifer: Still, it is quite an honor to have... former students of the Plumbers' Academy... at my academy. Water: It's an honor to be here. Lucifer: May I ask your name? Water: The name is Water. Lucifer: Well, follow me Water. I'd like to give you a little tour. Water: Sure thing. and Water exit. Darkstar heads back to the ship and flies off. He takes off his mask and reveal himself to be Hornbok. He presses a button on the control mechanism. on the other end of the line: Yes? Hornbok: He's in. Paper: And Lucifer? Hornbok: He didn't suspect a thing. Paper: Once Water has a minute of alone time, his first task is to hack into the camera system and connect the feed to my new computer. That is the hard part. Hornbok: After that? Paper: It only gets easier. I hope. Anyway, we have another dilemma on our hands. Hornbok: And that would be? Paper: Waking the others. Song camera cuts to Water fighting Rex. Rex: Glad you decided to join us. Water: Well I'm glad that your glad. jumps at Rex and punches him in the face. Rex builds a Smack Hand and knocks Water to the side. He deforms that and makes the Slam Cannon, firing a large chuck of rock at Water. He dodges and punches Rex again, but he blocks and the Slam Cannon gets hit instead, destroying it. He kicks Rex into the face and knocks him back into the wall. Rex: Okay, you win. Lucifer: Very good job Water. You are improving very nicely. Lunch is in just less than an hour. Rex will show you to your room. Rex: Follow me. exits and Water follows him. They make it to a room. Rex opens the door and shows Water his room. There is a bed, 3 chairs, a closet, and a bed-side table. Rex: Here you go. Water: Okay, see you at lunch time. leaves and Water goes into the room, closing the door behind him. He takes a bug out of his pocket and places it on the ground. Water: Let's see what you can do. bug walks across the floor and up the wall onto the ceiling. It walks over to a camera in the corner of the room, being careful not to go in view of the camera. It attaches to the back of the camera and a small antennae comes out of it. Water: Looks like that worked. camera cuts to Hornbok and Paper sitting in the Magister's secret room. A feed appears on the blank screen. It shows Water's room at the Villain's Academy. Paper: Water, can you hear me? Water: Sure can... Hornbok: The next thing you need to do is find Lucifer's office. When is your next scheduled class? Water: Lunch is at 12:30. Paper: Perfect. Sneak out and find Lucifer's office. Place the chip we gave you on his computer and wait until it beeps three times, then remove it and get out of there. Report back when done. Water: On it. camera cuts ahead. Water is sitting at a table in the cafeteria next to Rex and Rocket. Rocket: So how is your first day of class going? Water: Good... looks around the cafeteria. Water: There's not a lot of students around? Rex: Most are on break. Normal classes aren't in session for another two weeks. Water: At the Plumbers' Academy we had class every Monday through Friday, except for the week day of the month. The last day of the month is always an assembly. Rocket: Same here, but we get more time off. acting sick: This food isn't very good. I'll... uh, be right back... gets up and leaves. He runs down the hallway and doesn't stop he check every room on the first floor and heads up to the second floor. He eventually finds Lucifer's office on the third floor. He finds it unlocked and enters it. He places the chip on the computer and waits. Lucifer walks up to the room and is about to enter it when a student walks up to him. Student: Sir, I can't find my book. I think I lost it. Lucifer: You can borrow a replacement from the library until you either find it or buy a new one. Student: Oh, okay sir! student runs off and then a janitor comes up to him. Janitor: Sir, I've been finding that classrooms have been extremely messy lately. Can you do something about this? Lucifer: I'll spread the word to keep things more clean... ish... janitor wheels his cart down the hallway. Lucifer grabs the doorknob but a teacher passes by him. Teacher: Lucifer, I found two students fighting in the bathroom. I need your help to break it up. Lucifer: Oh, alright... follows the teacher to the bathroom. Inside Lucifer's office, Water breathes a sigh of relief. The chip beeps three times. Water disconnects it and quickly exits the room. He sprints down the hallway and back to the cafeteria. He sits down next to Rex and Rocket again. Rocket: Feeling better? Water: None of your business. camera cuts to the hallway. Lucifer and the teacher are running when all of the sudden to student burst out of a bathroom and continue to fight. Lucifer grabs one student and pulls him back. The teacher grabs the other student. Lucifer: I'm ashamed of you both. If this happens again, you'll both get a detention. Now off with you two. run off in opposite directions. The camera cuts back to the cafeteria. Lucifer enters and whistles loudly. Lucifer: OK, I have some announcements to make. First of all, I'd like to introduce our new student, Water. other students give a mild applause and then stop. Lucifer: Also, I'd like to introduce someone that none of you may know... Except for Water... Please welcome, Magister Lotin of the Plumbers' Academy! students give the same reaction to him, with the exception of Water who makes a shocked face. Commercial cheers end and Lucifer continues to talk. Lucifer: As part of an agreement between our two academies, we will be hosting a competition in the near future. That... uh... all. You can continue doing whatever you were doing. and Lotin exit the room. The students continue to eat lunch and eventually only Water, Rex, and Rocket are left in the room. Rocket: So what do you think about this competition? Water: It's great... I'll see you guys in class... gets up and leaves. He heads to his room. Rex and Rocket head in the other direction and head down the hallway. They walk past Lucifer's office and hear two people talking inside. #1: Earlier I found two students fighting in the bathroom. In fact, it was right before I came to the cafeteria. Rocket: What the what? Rex: Is something wrong? Rocket: Water said he was going to the bathroom. Lucifer came into the cafeteria just after Water got back. Rex: So? Rocket: He must have gotten into a fight... Shhhh, they're still talking #2: We should make him pass a test. #1: I have a perfect idea. Tomorrow morning, we will send him to the Plumbers' Academy and have him kill a student their. That shall be his punishment. Rex: They're going to make Water kill someone? Rocket: Yeah, uh, we should go... run around the corner. Lucifer and Lotin exit the room a moment later. The camera cuts to Rex and Rocket. They are running down a hallway. Rocket: I know what we could do. Rex: Yes? Rocket: The security room. Rex: Good idea. continue running and enter a side room. They is a desk inside with a bunch of monitors. Rex sits down and Rocket stands behind him. Rex: Let's see what we can find. presses some buttons and brings up footage, but there is nothing there. Rocket: Again... what the what? Rex: Everything is gone! Rocket: So, someone did something to the footage? Rex: I think I may know who it is... camera cuts to Water in his room. He is talking to Hornbok in the camera. Paper has left and gone somewhere else. Hornbok: Do you have the data? Water: Yes... holds up a chip. Hornbok: Good. It seems that no one suspects a thing. Meanwhile, your next and final test it to go to the weapon's vault and sabotage it in anyway necessary. Destroy weapons, break the floor open seal the door shut, whatever... Just make it so they can't do anything about it. Water: Yes sir! [He turns around and heads out of his room. Once outside, he turns down the hallway and takes a few steps in one direction. Rocket: Hey Water? Rex: What have you been up to lately? Water: What do you want? Class isn't for another half hour. Rex: Done any good stealth work lately? Water: What is that supposed to mean? Rocket: Have you ever spied on someone? Water: What? No... What made you think that? Rex: Nothing really, but if you say so... camera cuts to their next class. Rex, Rocket, and Water are standing in the lobby area with a bunch of other students. Lucifer walks in. Lucifer: As you know we are nearing the end of the term. As part of your final exams, every student must board a ship and attack the Plumbers' Academy. eyes widen. Lucifer heads onto a ship with the students following behind him. They get onto a ship and after a matter of moments, the ship takes off. Every student is sitting in the ship. Rex and Rocket get out of their seats and head up to Lucifer. Lucifer: You two should really be in your seats. Rex: We have something to tell you. Rocket: We think Water is just a spy... Lucifer: What? I guess that would explain why the security footage was gone when I checked it recently, and why my computer picked up an unauthorized data copy. In that case... WATER! Water: Uh, yes? Lucifer: You're mission has changed. Everyone else must still attack the Plumbers' Academy. I have a special task for you. You must kill the one of their newest recruits; one of your former friends... as your punishment for being a spy. Water: Oh well... launches at Lucifer, fist first, but gets frozen midair by some unknown force. The camera pans aside to behind Lucifer. A hand comes on screen and it is eventually revealed to be Lotin's hand, who was flying the ship. Lotin: You will kill at least on of the new recruits. clenches his fist as Water raises a little bit. He lets go as Water drops to the ground onto one knee. He brings his head up and looks straight at the camera, showing that his eyes have turned red. Water: As you wish, master. Commercial camera cuts to the Plumbers' Academy. the recruits except for Water are standing in the shooting range. An unknown Magister is standing across from them. Magister: Hello class. My name is Magister Ivada and I will be your substitute today for Magister Lotin. Recruits: Hello Magister Ivada. Ivada walks over to the side of the room to grab a blaster for a demonstration but there is a loud rumbling sound heard in another place across the academy. Ivada: Is that stuff normal around here? Paper: Yeah. Sci: Pretty much. Toon: We usually go to see what is happening. Ivada: OK then, follow me. exits the room and the recruits follow him. They head all the way to the docking bay and find the other four Magisters. There is a large ship approaching the academy. Hornbok: This isn't good. Zon: What is it? Slick: It's a ship from the Villain's Academy. ship stops moving as close as it can get to the academy. The doors open and Lucifer steps out along with Lotin, Rex, ROcket, and Water. Aevan: Water! Lucifer: Attack! transforms into Heatblast and fires a stream of fire at the recruits. Sci fires a stream of fire back at Rex. Rocket jumps over them and throws some fire balls at the other recruits. As they are dodging, more students get out of the ship and use blasters to attack them. Hornbok weaves through some blasts and then blindsides Lotin with a punch. He continue to throw punches at Lotin as he backs up. Lotin puts his hand up to block, but still gets pushed back by Hornbok. Hornbok: I guess this is now full blown treachery? Lotin: When wasn't it? flips over Hornbok and then kicks him in the face. Water steps forward right in front of the recruits. Rob: Water, is something wrong? talking, Water jumps at Rob and punches him through the wall. He spins around and kicks both Brian and Jack in the face before lunging at Toon. He steps to the side and gets hit by an energy blast. He stands back up and runs to the ship. He punches a few students before the camera cuts to Sci. He jumps up and throws a tornado and Rex while in the air, knocking him back and making him detransform. He forms the Smack Hands and knocks Sci into the wall. He punches Brian as he gets up, but Brian turns into a rhino and is able to stop Rex. He destroys the Smack Hand and then pushes him into Rocket. Aevan launches his shadow at Water and takes control of him for a moment, but Water overpowers him and makes his shadow exit Water. Bink: Kcatta sretaw pots. pauses for a moment but then makes a grunting sound and launches at Paper. Paper speeds to the side sending Water into Ben. He launches a sonic scream which makes Water fall to the ground. The camera cuts back to Hornbok and Lotin. They are still in fist fight. Hornbok slips around Lotin and punches him back near the edge of the academy. He throws some punches at Lotin and knocks him back. He almost falls back off the edge but then he regains his balance. Lotin: Well? Hornbok: Well what? Lotin: You've defeated me? So why not finish it off? Hornbok: You are a sick and twisted man. I can't believe Dillius ever hired you. Lotin: I promise you that was before. Hornbok: But why? stand there for a moment. The battle continues on in the background. Lotin: ...Things change falls back off the edge of the academy. Hornbok bends over to see what happens and finds Lotin come from underneath the academy on a hover board. Lotin: And by the way. I will be back to gather my things, but after that, don't expect me to come back. Ever! laughs for a moment and then rides the board into the ship. The camera cuts to the recruits fighting Water. Jack turns into liquid and slides underneath Water, making him trip. He gets back up and then looks around for a moment. Water: Huh... Where'd Lucifer go? Bink: What? Rob: Well that made no sense. Lucifer: But Water my boy, I am right behind you. turns around just in time to get punches by Lucifer. He turns into his demon form and breathes fire at the recruits. Sci throws a whirlwind which redirects the fire and Rex. He builds the Punk Busters and jumps at Sci. Rob jumps in the way and puynches Rex in the face, knocking him into the wall. He falls to the ground and deforms the Punk Busters. Rocket flies at Rob but Aevan launches his shadow at him, knocking him to the side. Paper runs around Lucifer and fires an electric arrow at his back, making him fall to the ground. He slides out from between the recruits and over to the ship. He sends one last breathe of fire at the recruits before getting into the ship. Rex, Rocket, and the rest of the students board the ship and take off. Hornbok: That takes care of that. Brian: And... Water's back! Zon: Yay! Ivada: Will someone explain to me what just happened? Paper: It's a long story... Sci: A very long story... recruits laugh. The camera cuts to all the recruits and Magister Hornbok and Ivada in the Magister's secret room a short while later. Hornbok: Water, may I see the data chip you got? Water: Sure. hands Hornbok the chip. Hornbok: I'll take a look at this. Meanwhile, its time you all be informed. As you may have guessed, Lotin indeed was the mole on a team of supervillains known as the Elite. Toon: We've already figured that out. Hornbok: But what you don't know is who else is on the team. We are pretty sure the second in command behind Lotin is the bounty hunter Ra'ol Set with the third in command being Lucifer. The others are unknown but we assume there are 7 members in total. Water: Also sir, I was unable to sabotage their weapons room, but I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't have mattered. Hornbok: Why do you say that? Water: For some reason, they didn't have one... Ivada: They probably just hid it. Water: No sir. It wasn't on the map at all. Hornbok: Wait, you have a map of the place? Water: Yes sir. hands Hornbok a map of the Villain's Academy. No weapons room is shown, but there are some dots of different sizes across the entire map. There is small diagonal slash in the map. Hornbok: Wait a minute... places a translucent map of the Plumbers' Academy on top of it. The floors match up almost exactly, and the diagonal slash in the Plumbers' Academy map creates an X when both maps are combined. Sci: This doesn't make any sense. Paper: Hold on... looks at the Plumbers' Academy map and makes note of the room numbers. Paper: I've always wondered why there is a classroom 19 when all of the others room are above 80... draws some lines and then thinks for a moment. Paper: So 19 south, 91 west huh? stops drawing and the camera cuts to the combined maps with the lines, revealing a map of the sky in one position. Zon: Woah. Aevan: That is pretty cool. Toon: But what does it mean? Paper: It's most likely coordinates for some point in space, but in order to find where this is, we need to know from what celestial body to look from. Hornbok: Lotin, what have you gotten us into? End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19